wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Void Reaver
Void Reaver is a boss in The Eye of Tempest Keep. He is a Fel Reaver guardian. General information *Level : ?? Boss *Type: Mechanical (Fel Reaver) *Health: 4,750,000 *'10 minute enrage' *Nickname: Loot Reaver Abilities * Melee: Hits 3000-4000 damage on tanks. * Pounding: Pounding is a point blank range area of effect attack that is channeled for 3 seconds, inflicting 1350-2250 arcane damage (resistible) every second to targets in an 18 yard range. ** 12 second cooldown * Arcane Orb: Random secondary attack that targets where a player is standing. Deals 4675-6325 arcane damage in a 20 yard radius, also silences the area for 6 seconds. ** Doesn't target melee ** 3 second cooldown ** Does not track players, so any players in the target area must move. * Knock Away: Single Target knock back, reduces aggro ** 30 second cooldown ** Only targets 1st on aggro list * Becomes enraged after 10 minutes. Strategy The pull Void Reaver stands close to the western edge of his room, on the opposite side to the entrance. Engage him from the center of the room, with a hunter using Misdirection on the MT. Let Void Reaver come to the middle of the room while everyone else spreads out around him in a circle. After Patch 2.1.2 you can not pull him without clearing all trash mob in his room because they will now aggro when you pull the boss. Positioning Positioning is very basic, with the tanks always keeping Void Reaver positioned in the middle of the raid, while the 5 groups spread out in a circle around him. Everyone should stand at the maximum range of their abilities, in order to maximize available space and travel time for the Arcane Orbs. The encounter does not have different stages and is exactly the same from 100% to 0%, with Void Reaver tanked in the middle of the raid. All players must be kept at full HP or as close to full as possible, in order for them to survive a 6300+ maximum damage Arcane Orb (for ranged classes) or a 6750+ maximum damage Pounding. Remember that the objective is to minimize the damage done by these 2 attacks, both of which can be easily avoided by running away. Due to the aggro reduction by his Knockback ability, the main tank will lose aggro eventually, to one of the offtanks, who will in turn lose aggro on Knockback. With 4 tanks, the first tank should have enough time to rebuild aggro before the 4th tank is punted and loses aggro. This tank rotation will continue until Void Reaver dies. Note that Void Reaver is not tauntable. Having the melee DPS run away during Poundings has the disadvantage that their damage output will decrease substantially as they will spend a lot of time running back and forth rather than attacking Void Reaver - this can be very problematic if your raid composition is heavy on melee, making it much more likely that Void Reaver will Enrage before you manage to bring him down. This also means melee DPS may be targetted by Arcane Orbs while they are fleeing a Pounding, or get hit by an Arcane Orb that was shot at a ranged person behind them. An alternative strategy is to have melee DPS stay in melee for poundings, although this means they will take massive amounts of damage throughout the fight. For two groups of melee, three dedicated healers is the least you should have; the best kind of healer for this task is, by far, a Holy Priest with the Circle of Healing talent, especially if he can get an Innervate or two from Druids. Other notes As with other mechanical mobs, Void Reaver is immune to health-draining effects such as Drain Life, Siphon Life, and Death Coil. Melee (non tanks) is recommended to have a small amount of arcane resistance if they plan to stay in the pounding. Although it isn't needed as the fight overall doesn't require a lot of healing so it can be easily healed through. Since the fight is on a 10 minute timer, it's probably best for high DPS rogues/warlocks/mages to try get as close to pulling aggro as possible by 75-85% and then vanish/soulshatter/invis (preferably invis while running from an orb as you're not casting anyway). That will allow you to vanish/soulshatter/invis again before the end of the fight, increasing the overall damage you can do without pulling aggro. Hunters shouldn't have problems here due to FD obviously. Shadow priests cannot do anything to reduce their aggro aside from simply not healing - not getting hit, not using vampiric embrace or having healers heal the shadow priests' parties fast enough will make the shadow priest able to deal more damage due to lower threat generation. This fight is like Broodlord - the more tanks the higher the threat that can be generated as every tank takes less knockbacks. There used to be a bug with KTM prior to version 20.2 on this fight that reduces threat by 50% per knockback, while in reality you keep 75% of your threat instead. This can be fixed by the raid leader by changing the value on KTM for Void Reaver's knockback ability, entering "/ktm b s knockaway default multiplier 0.75" will set the knockback to the correct value. Many people consider him the easiest boss of The Eye, perhaps easier than a number of bosses in preceeding dungeons, leading to his nickname of "Loot Reaver". Should something go wrong and you start wiping, the boss fight can be reset by running out of his room. Quotes Pound: * "Alternative measure commencing..." * "You are marked for Extermination..." Orb: * "Calculating force parameters..." Kill taunts: * "Invasive lifeform no longer functional" * "Extermination successful" * "Threat neutralized" Death: * "Systems... shutting... d-o-w-n..." Loot Movies External links Bosskillers * German Void Reaver Strategy Guide wow-tactics.de *Void Reaver Detailed Guide WorldofRaids.com *Void Reaver Strategy Guide Bosskillers.com Category:Bosses Category:Fel_Reavers Void Reaver